The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods of forming an oxide thin film and fabricating an oxide thin film transistor by using hydrogen peroxide.
An a-Si:H-based thin film transistor is used as a switching element for a display panel. However, the a-Si:H-based thin film transistor has drawbacks in that mobility and transmittance are low and production costs are high. To this end, an oxide thin film transistor that can achieve high mobility, high transmittance and cost reduction has come to prominence as a next generation switching element.
Such an oxide thin film transistor may be fabricated by using a vacuum evaporation, a printing technique, a solution process, or the like. Among these, the solution process has been introduced as a simplified process technique that may overcome the vacuum evaporation having high cost and low productivity.
However, since the solution process has a high defect occurrence rate in a thin film due to the use of an organic material as an assistant material, the solution process has drawbacks in that electrical performance and operation reliability are reduced. In order to improve the quality and reliability of a thin film, various techniques, such as a heat treatment using ozone, a heat treatment using vacuum, irradiation of ultra violet rays, and the like have been studied, but these techniques have drawbacks in that post-process costs increase and productivity is reduced.